


Diary

by BrittDub1



Series: The Diary [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Kidnapping, don't be mad was gonna just write it as them and they but just got into it as her, minor mention of death, no more tags i want it to be a surprise what happens next its sometimes even a surprise for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittDub1/pseuds/BrittDub1
Summary: I am a teachers aid at my local school and I turned another one of the teachers into a frog. I did not know what was happening all of a sudden after the police got called a group of these hooded figures came. They seemed to be able to control people they grabbed me and took off and nobody even tried to save me no matter how much I called for help nobody came.





	1. Chapter 1

Entry 1  
So if your reading this I guess that means that I am probably dead or you stole this. Man I have always wanted to write that down it sound so scary to think about that someone might actually read this some day. I started writing this because the crazy people here think that they can turn me into one of there pawns and make me do there dirty work because I have magic. They seem to have kidnapped lots of different people from all around to try to poison there minds.I have no clue why they are doing this or what we are all here for but tomorrow I plan on sneaking into the library they and taking a bunch of the books to read into to see what they are trying to do.  
There must be something important in there is was one of the rooms they said that we are not to go near it. Its funny really but they let us out or our room for an hour every day we can roam the mansion of go into the courtyard. I wonder why they let us do this maybe they are trying to make us feel like we aren't actually here against our will. I usually just wander around to see if I find any weakness any way out, I will not write what I did find in case they find this but I will get out of here, its only a matter of time I wish I could save the other people but they seem to already be brain washed into thinking that this is what they want.  
So tonight when the lights go out I plan on breaking out of my room so I can go to the library hopefully I can find some useful information. I would say wish me luck but this is just written down on a diary so it can not wish me luck at all so what is the use.

Entry 2  
Alright so I got out of the room and snuck to the library door hoping that nobody would be there but no such luck, I listened to what they said for a bit it just sounded like a bunch of mumbo jumbo saying they stuff like they could finally exterminate all monsters with all the power they had now. I high tailed it at that I did not understand what they could mean by monsters, did they mean criminals? And if they did how could they exterminate them. This was getting scary, well I'm gonna go to bed before someone notices that I am awake I will try to sneak in another night.

Entry 3  
Today I was gonna hide some supplies in the hiding spot that I found but when i tried to pull the candle holder to open it it did not open and I took a closer look and it turns out that they had found it and somehow nailed it closed so it would not open. Hmm I guess that I will need to spend more time looking around but I should be very careful about it I think that someone is following me around I feel this very weird presence around me at times I do not like it.  
I do not know what to do, but I shall not lose hope, I shall free myself from this place I may not be able to help the people here but I can help myself. I thought that maybe I could call the police when I got out and tell them that there are people that are have been kidnapped at this mansion but then I remembered what happened to me when I first got kidnapped no one seemed to know care what was going on.

Entry 4  
I found an old rusty knife on my adventure though the mansion. I hid it under my mattress I hope to never have to use it but its alway good to have protection at least that is what my dad always said. Today I did not feel that weird presence so I hope that that was just me maybe feeling off that day maybe there was something in my oatmeal. . . Maybe I should stop eating the food they are giving me maybe its got something in it, but I have never felt anything before yesterday. I will continue eating the food they give me I have to keep my strength.

Entry 5  
I got into the library, it was nerve wracking the whole time I thought that someone would come in and find me. Jumped at every noise that I heard I just grabbed a few books that were on the shelf I hope that they will not notice that they are missing. I have hidden them in the old fireplace its never used and there is a little almost shelf in the chimney part of it if you understand what I am trying to say.

Entry 6  
They brought in people to guard all the doors now did they notice that there is a books missing, I feel that is what this is about I do not know what to do I think tomorrow I will put in double time looking about for a place that I can find to get out of this place. It is pretty old so there are all sorts of hiding places and paths through the walls but none that I have found so far would work as a way to get out. But today I just stayed near my room I collected a few supplies and hid them in a wall cubby that I found man do I love old houses.

Entry 7  
I need to get out, tonight. I found a path that will lead me to the cellar, and the cellar has a door on the outside I hope that I will get be able to open it. I am afraid when I found the path to the cellar I felt that presence again I do not know how to feel about it but I am going to get out of this place and its now or never.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 8  
I will not get into an major detail about what happened but I got out but that does not mean that I am safe no not at all. I am being followed by something I can feel it, its like something shadowy is following me around but when i look there is nothing. But the weird this about it was that it seemed to be trying to show me the way to got I do not know how. I just know that I almost ran into one of the guards when I got out of the mansion but then a cold feeling coated my body and I froze I could not move at all, then the guard walked by right were I was about to go. I do not know what is going on but its scary.  
Right now as I am writing this to the light of the moon the presence is watching me I do not feel afraid of it but I do wonder what it is.

Entry 9  
Grr I feel so stupid 2 of the 3 books that I grabbed from the library of literally giberish they do not look like any language that I have ever seen, the one book is at least in English but I want to get further into my travels before I read more into it. I have no clue were I am right now I am just traveling towards a mountain so that I have something to point as my way so that I do not end up just walking in circles or walking back towards the mansion again. Welp I better get going the sun is up and I like to get as much travel as I can before the light starts to fade.

Entry 10  
As I walked towards a cave the presence came again but this time instead just stopping me they literally grabbed hold of my body and made me walk towards the old cabin that I am staying in right now. It must be someones old hunting cabin, it still has some old canned food and a can opener that’s good because I was starting to run out of the weird granola bars that I had taken from the mansion. I really do not know what I should do about the presence now I know that he can totally take over my body, I am afraid what is it, why is it doing this to me. I think the next time that I feel it around me I will try to communicate with it I do not know how maybe I can use my diary and ask it to use my hands to write.

Entry 11  
I have decided to stay here for a while I hope that this is far enough away that they will not look for me here or maybe they are not looking for me at all right as I am writing this I am feeling the presence so I shall write down what I a question and then ask it if it can answer them well lets see how this goes.

What are you?  
“I am everything, Yet I am Nothing”

I am ok, I am ok. So that makes no sense right I did not write that who is everything yet nothing, it makes no sense “Maybe what I should say is that I live were there is nothing so I have become one with it, but at the same time I see all.” This is kind of scary knowing that whatever this thing is that it can take control whenever it wants to. “I do not want to hurt you I just want your help.” My help it wants my help ok. I shall ask it what its name its I do not like when it just takes control.

What is your name?  
“ I was called Dr. W.D, Gaster.”

Why do you say it like that?  
“Because everyone that knew me does not remember me, but one”

Why have you been following me?  
“Because I need your help”

My help why do you need my help?  
“It is to long of a story to tell you like this read the other book then you shall understand.”

He’s gone now the other book I wonder what is in that book but I can’t read it now its late and I feel like I have been run over by a freight train. 

Entry 12  
I started reading the book that was in English, and I became engrossed it was so strange it was obviously written by one of the crazy people from the mansion the mages as the called themselves. It was written in the book that a long time ago the mages, started a war against monsters. Literal monsters there was a drawing of one of them it said under the picture that it was there monarchy it was a bipedal goat. It’s so strange, I begin to wonder if maybe this Gaster person is a monster as well. So I read on and they talk of how they pressed the monsters further and further towards the mountain, Mt Ebott. Then they had made a barrier to keep them it. There was great descriptions on how they had made the barrier and what was needed to break it from the inside. To break it from the inside you needed seven human souls because it was seven human souls used to make it.  
It was weird because I found a map in the cabin yesterday and there was a mountain on that map that was called Mt. Ebott was it just a coincidence or is this what Gaster wanted did he want me to help the monsters get out of the mountain, and if so how would I do that. I was only at the mansion for about a month, it felt like so much longer that that though, I had no clue magic even existed before then. Well I should continue reading maybe it will tell me more about what Gaster wants to know maybe he wants me to try to break the barrier from the outside.

Entry 14  
Is 13 bad luck after I finished writing that entry I heard something like dogs, maybe I grabbed the books from the shelf they were on and I hid under the cot. I knew that this would not help me if someone came in but I had no clue what to do I am a teacher aid. I am lost when it comes to survival stuff the only thing I know is the stuff that I learned when watching stupid tv shows, and they are no help here. There was no how to run away from your kidnappers that I can remember.The howling got closer and I started to hear voices of people, and they were coming this way. I had curled into a ball and was trying to find a way to make myself invisible.   
Then all of a sudden it was like there was nothing, nothing at all dark, darker, yet darker. I could not see anything, then I heard a voice say “Its ok Y/N you are going to be all right.” Then I was under the bed again but it was dark out, and it was bright when I had hidden. I can feel Gaster with me now I wonder what he wants to say. 

“I found a way to save you.”  
What do you mean?  
“I saw you die, they were sent to kill you.”  
I died? How did you save me?  
“Yes I brought you to the void, I was worried that it would kill you.”

I am scared he says he saw me die but how “I can see all that has happened, what will happen, and what can happen.” 

You mean you saw me die so you stopped it from happening?  
“Yes just like at the mansion.”  
You men when you stopped me did something bad happen then?  
“You got captured again than tortured for escaping, but now you should rest you are tired from you visit in the void nobody belongs there.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the kudos even though I just did this yesterday it fills me with Determination also I have nothing better to do. =^.^=

Entry 15  
I dreamed about what Gaster told me what happened to me first it was just darkness there was nothing, then there was a light kind of like a window or a Tv. I went towards it, and saw me I was hiding under the bed men came into the cabin the dogs ran at the bed and dragged me out from under it. I didn’t even fight them I just stayed in a ball they shot me with some sort of dart then took me away. There was more to of ones were they just killed me in the cabin and left me there, or when they would just beat me to within an inch of death.  
But then everything changed and I was not seeing me anymore I was seeing a skeleton, he was sitting at what looked to be a guard post, he was sleeping. I saw many more images of him following a child around, becoming friends with the child, the child killing people, him killing the child, the child killing him. I do not know what all this was about but I think that this is what Gaster wants my help with. I have no clue what is going on, I tried to call to Gaster to ask him about this stuff but he did not come were could the void man be?  
I am planning on leaving this cabin, I was thinking maybe I should be safe for a while because they just checked this place but I do not feel safe here so I am leaving tomorrow at dawn today I am just gonna go through the cabin and find as much stuff that will be useful to my survival.

Entry 16  
Alright I am ready to leave the cabin now, I am well rested no nightmares. I found a good amount of canned foods, they may be expired but I do not really care I have had expired food before and haven't dies yet. Ok out with the morbid thoughts I am taking the ratty old blanket because who knows how long I will be out here and if it will get cold out, there was a nicer knife here I still hope to never have to use it but safety first I might run into a wild animal or those men again. There are also some random things I found that might come in use there is rope always useful in my minds eye, flash light with no batteries, match's, and the map. I was amazed at all the stuff that was left behind in this place, what was it used for, maybe its just a place for people that get lost in the woods I read somewhere that they used to do that have old shacks with some food and supplies in case a traveler got lost.  
Assuming that the mountain outside is Mt. Ebbot there is a small town that is at the bottom of it so I shall continue on my travels towards it. Maybe I will run into a road along the way and be able to follow it but not on it I will stay of the road in case they are still looking.

Entry 17  
Alright so traveling forest is really hard, I mean I knew that it would not be easy but I thought that maybe I would not have to run into branch's every step I took, I am short so that made a bit of a difference. Then when I there were no branch's to smack my face then there was slopes, hills, holes, and roots. Man my feet hurt, and there is still not Gaster, I wish he was with me it would make me feel better to have someone that can see the future with me.  
Well I am now writing this at the last light of day so I will come to a close, as I snuggle with this horribly uncomfortable tree I think of home what would I do if I were there right now.

Entry 18  
I must right in here every day just so that I know how long that I have traveled today was not fun I do not know how much further it is but I feel like I am losing HoPe.

Entry 19  
It started raining as I walked Mt. Ebott is huge in my vision and I think that I can hear the distant sound of cars. Man I hope I am not just hallucinating, I would love to see civilization.

Entry 20  
Yay, I finally got somewhere, I am at the edge of the town ‘Ebott’ man that is creative either the town or the mountain was named after the other talk about not much creativity. But I would not know what to call a town either so I should not say anything. So I was saying that I am staying in the edge of the forest right now because I do not know what is going on maybe those crazy mansion people have this whole town under there control, or maybe I watch to many movies. But I would still rather Gaster be with me right now were could that crazy man be what could he be doing he just sits in the void doesn't he.

Entry 21  
Maybe Gaster has an energy that he can use and he used it up when he took me to the void that day in the cabin. I just want to think that way I do not want him to be ignoring me he did say he wanted my help I hope I can help. I am going to reread the book again maybe I can find some useful info in it about how to find the barrier.

Entry 22  
Nothing much to say about were it is just all the stuff about how they made it. I am guessing that Ebbot wasn’t around in that time, ha if my hunch is right they just named the down after the mountain. “I can help you find the barrier.” You can’t see this right now but I am literally freaking out Gaster whats wrong with you, you can’t just sneak up on a person like that.

Its been almost 5 days what happened to you?  
“I was lost in the void the usage of all the power that it took to help you made me lose myself in the void.”  
So you know were the barrier is?  
“Yes it is simple to see such things when you are in the state that I am in.  
Ok so you can lead me there?  
“Well I could take control and just walk you there.”  
Yes, but wouldn’t that take more of your energy?  
“Yes.”  
Is there no other way?

 

He has not written anything, I can still feel his presence here, what is he trying to do. Wait I am hearing something a crackling sound like Tv or radio fuzz. There is this strange energy in the air, now there is a strange series of clicking and something else. Wait this is Gaster trying to speak to me I shall listen harder. He is saying “C a n y o u h e a r m e” his voice is a is rough and there is a constant clicking. Yes I tell him I can hear you it is so weird being able to hear someone but them not being there.  
We ended up talking for a while he told me that the town was fine so tomorrow I shall go there and find some supplies, I forgot to mention that there was some money in the cabin under the mattress so I should be able to get some batteries for the flashlight and maybe some food, then I shall be led by Gaster to the barrier. Well my life has certainly gotten more interesting since that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Entry 23  
I am gonna go to town, I am not afraid, I really was traumatized by my kidnapping so much that I do not want to go, or is it now that I know about magic that I do not want to go. Welp hope to write in this again.

Entry 24  
All that nervousness all that fear for not. Nothing happened I went into a little convenience store and got what I wanted. When they asked why I looked so bedraggled I lied and said that I was ruffing it in the woods for a week and was getting a few supplies that I needed, and they bought that. I was totally waiting for someone to say hey thats who those people were looking for. But nothing they just tallied up what I bought I payed and they told me to have a good day.  
So now I shall let Gaster tell me the way, I shall follow the yellow brick road to make a reference to make me think of something happy.

Entry 25  
I am at the barrier, it is nothing literally it just looks like the wall of the mountain. I guess they must have done that in there spell so that nobody would accidentally run into it. If I was looking for it by my self I would have never found it. I may not be able to see it but I can feel it, there is this weird waves of magic coming off of it. I shall skim the book again maybe I missed something, I know that I could go in if I wanted to it did say that you could enter but you would not be able to leave. Well off to reading.

Entry 26  
Ok I found something I do not know how I did not see it before, it says something about a rune that has magic in it monster magic. They said that they were worried that the monsters could use it the open the barrier. They somehow made it so the inside of the barrier could not be touched by its magic but the outside still can be.  
So the delta rune I kind of looks like a circle with wings and there are three triangles underneath it there is nothing really written about it other that its supposed power. I was thinking of looking through the other books and seeing if I can find anything.

Entry 27   
I have been by the barrier for a full day now the power that is coming off of it is making me feel weird, I wonder if the mansion people know were this is, probably not I should be safe. Gaster must of used up to much of his energy when he was talking to me because I have not felt his presence in since then. But I am doing fine in one of the books there is a picture of the delta rune, when I put my hand on the page it almost felt like I could feel something coming from it but I also feel like there is an impending doom coming on. I am worried about this what if they attack me when they get out, or what if the mansion people find there way here before I can get them out.

Entry 28  
Nothing it felt like absolutely nothing happened when I pressed the page with the delta rune against the barrier. I do not know what else I can do maybe I can go in and find a way to break it in there but I am afraid. What should I do I am gonna think about it for a little bit.

Entry 29  
I am gonna go in, not sure what will happen but maybe the books I have will help them in some way and then we can work together on a way out “You will not go in until I tell you to.”   
What, why do you say that Gaster?   
“I shall send someone there to meet you he shall help you.”  
“I shall go now, and I will tell you when to go though if you go through now Asgore may kill you.”

Well that made no sense what is going on who is he sending to pick me up I thought he said everyone in the underground forgot him, oh he did say but one. Who is the one who did not forget him and why. Well I am gonna rest on all this I haven't been sleeping well lately. Hope he comes back soon.

Entry 30  
This waiting is killing me its been 3 days what is taking him so long. Nothing has really happened thank goodness I have had enough drama to last me a life time and I haven't even broken the barrier I can just imagine the chaos that will consume the world, it will be crazy. People will try to hurt the monsters just because we have been raised to believe monsters are evil beings that live under your bed. I bet that monsters are actually made of love and magic, I really can’t wait to meet one of them. I remember in that dream of the void I saw a skeleton, I wonder if I will see him or it whatever skeletons go by.  
I am getting so bored I have nothing to do out here, and as I said before the magic coming of the barrier is weird makes me feel strange. I ripped out the page that has the delta rune on it and I placed it on the barrier this time I felt something almost as if it was cracking the barrier it was probably just me though I am losing it thats all there is to it. Maybe I will wake up one of these days and I will be in a crazy hospital and this was all an elaborate illusion created by my brain to deal with the fact that I really killed that teacher and didn’t turn him into a frog.  
Stop thinking like that to much time alone I think. Isolation is the worst form of torture I think.

Entry 31  
Gaster is back he said that I shall go though the barrier soon that the person he sent was a little hard to convince that he wasn't crazy hearing his voice in his head, and to come to the barrier that there was someone there to meet him there. What if something goes wrong what is the barrier fries me when I walk though it what if I get stuck in the middle. There are so many bad things that could happen to me. Well I guess I will have to deal with that then this is now and I must go for monsters I must help them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we finally meet Sans, jeepers I keep typing meat, when I wanna type meet. Welp this is weird good thing nobody reads these right ha ha ha. Just a fun fact when I write these chapters I am listening to Ocarina of Times sound track.

Entry 32  
Gaster to told me to wait, that he would give me a sign to when I should go through. It has been a while already I think that I should take a nap maybe. 

Entry 33  
No napping for me, I took the time to make myself look presentable I look like an crazy cat lady or something. My hair was all over the place and I was dusty so I found a creek nearby and cleaned up. Wonder how long I will “Your time has come.” I must be going now I wonder how this will go.

Entry 34  
Now really I do now know what to do I got though the barrier, I did not loose anything I was afraid I would go through and would be missing an arm or something it was nerve wracking. So when I got through it the first thing I saw was the short skeleton that I saw when I was in the void, Sans. Gaster told me that he had shown me that so I would understand what the underground was going though what Sans was going though. It was scary just a skeleton with shorts, a blue hoody, maybe a t-shirt under the hoody. What made it a little lest scary was the slippers he was wearing not just any slippers fluffy pink slipper.  
But when I looked at his face I truly was afraid there were just black holes for eyes, and he almost looked angry. You would think that a skeleton would not have much facial expression but he was mad I could tell just by looking at him. Or maybe he was just frustrated I was known to not be able to tell peoples emotions well.  
He kind of just grabbed me without saying anything and then we were in this little lab like room, he told me that this was were he would leave me so nobody would try to kill me. I gave him the books that I had then he disappeared. I do not know were he went, but now I feel even more useless than I did before I do not know what to do I think I will write down my ideas of what we can do to try to break the barrier.  
1\. There was another rune in the book at least it looked like another rune it looked like it could be important maybe they would be able to translate the pages of that book. Maybe that rune has power that would work on the inside of the Barrier.  
2\. I really don’t know. That was really the only idea I had but I wanted it to look like I had more than one idea.

Entry 35  
Sans came back here and brought me some food that was from a place called Grillby’s the food was really good, but all he did was drop it off then leave. I wonder if Gaster told him that I had magic and that is why he is staying away from me. I had hoped that I would be able to talk to him I am kind of getting bored of my own company. I really am not that special person, and I really have no clue how to use this magic I have. Truth be told I just remember that teacher making some stupid sexist comment and then I said ‘Ya well you are just a toad’ then he was a frog.  
Hey I just thought maybe If I went to the barrier and said ‘You shall break’ maybe it will break. Maybe that could work I will try to talk to Sans when he comes here to drop off food.

Entry 36  
I forced Sans to talk to me before he left I grabbed his arm, I said that I needed to talk to him. He started sweating, there were beads of blue all over his head and he looked really scared. I told him that I would not hurt him but I do not think that he believed me. I thought of all that Gaster had told me that he had been though, so I told him I would stay on the other side of the room that I just wanted someone to listen to what I had to say. He seemed to calm down a bit then so I released him and went to the other side of the room its not that far but he does seem to be able to teleport so he is safe.  
I told him about what I had done to the teacher and what I thought maybe I could try and do to the barrier. He seemed to think about it for a bit but then he said that that is not how magic worked. I was not really surprised about that so I asked him about magic and why that man turned into a frog. He looked at me a bit confused, and said ‘do you not know anything about magic.’ Jeepers this whole time I thought that he knew that I had no clue how to use magic, and I told him that. He must have misunderstood my sorry so I retold it in great detail and when this had happened.  
After this he was shocked I had also told him what I heard in the library that one night and I asked him what kind of power he thought they were trying to get. He said they must be collecting soul power it was one of the strongest types of power. But he did not think that they would be able to kill all monsters with it.  
Then we just got into a random conversation about stuff, it was relaxing I told him about my life before this all happened and how I had loved working with kids. He told me that he knew someone with the same attitude that they lived in the runes though and has never actually truly met her in this time line. He gives you one of his notebooks that is from a machine that is in the corner covered by a tarp, he told me that it contains entries about what has happened in other times lines. He said to read them, that he writes them because he does not actually remember all the that happens on the resets, he just had weird feeling of Déjà vu and then he began writing it down and placing it in the machine.  
I hope that I can help them, I shall read his journal and hopefully it will help me get a better Idea of what it going on around here.

Entry 39  
I do now understand he talks or this child and how they sometimes were and angel that befriended all in the underground and somehow freed them all then RESET. Then the child will have changed into a true monster and would kill all of them the small insignificant monsters, the boss monster, and in the end of it all they would just RESET. Then there were times were they would only kill certain people maybe just Papyrus, who was Sans brother, or they would kill Toriel the lady behind the door, or one of one or more of the many other monsters in the underground. No one remembered even Sans had trouble remembering sometimes he would just wake up with Papyrus telling him he better get to his station, he would go there. Then he would start to remember as the day went on then he would go to his lab and read his notes make more.  
It does not make any sense why would this child do what they were doing why. It was obviously magic, they seemed to control a strong magic, what I would call an evil magic nobody should be able to control time. Well there seems to be no child in this time line at least Sans has not mentioned one. Maybe Gaster did something to stop the child from getting down here. I hear Sans coming now that is strange he never actually walks over here he usually just teleports here from wherever, well I have some questions to ask him so hopefully he is in a good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N you know its not good to make assumptions, gaa what have I done, I do not know who is coming towards the door I have some Ideas but I do not know what I should put into place, AAAAAAAAA why, why, whyyy. Well I am gonna think about this for a bit hope you like this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Punny_Fan for the idea that Frisk was also kidnapped, it got me thinking hey that is a great idea so thanks. ;b

Entry 40  
I do not know what happened I was in the room when the door was opened and a child came in I do not understand why but they looked so familiar like I had seem them before. They gave off this vibe that was twisted almost, it was unnatural. Then they looked at me there red eyed stare freezing me were I was recognition, they were from the mansion they were kidnapped as well.  
Then they laughed and said “I was wondering what the smiling trash bag was hiding.” Seeing your nervous glance she explains. “I have eyes and ears everywhere, so do you recognize this body do you, her name is Frisk. I was able to take control of them when I promised them I would be able to get them out of that place. I never said I would let them have control back though.”  
I stared just stared I did not know what was going on, I could not put two and two together at this point. So I asked them to explain as I slowly backed away.  
They smiled and said “Well I found them in there cell, they were crying and moping saying that they would do anything to get out. So I told them I had a proposition for them I would free them if they loaned me the use of there body because I do not have need of one.” She smiled sardonically, “She did not think that I was gonna take over and keep control, but sometimes she thinks that she can control what is going on,” She looked angry now. “So I use her power against her and I reset,”  
That was when I finally understood that it was not the child that was reseting there was something that was able to control it and force a reset, I began to wonder if there was a way to fix this but at the time there was to much danger afoot.  
Then she got mad at me and lunged “ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME,” she shouted. I nodded my head not to fast though because she now had a knife to my neck. “A I was saying I just keep using her powers and I kill everyone in this stupid hole in the ground, but then she keeps reseting once there all dead.” She is growling now pushing the knife closer. “I had fun this time around though it was different I did not know why but now I do, anomalies always change everything,” she smiled again raised the blade then stabbed me, but I did not feel anything it just went black.  
It was like this for what seemed like forever blackness, I called for help but there was not sound. It was like the void again but why would I be in the void. Then poof I am back in the lab, there is no evil child I am all alone. I looked in the machine and found my notebook in there I had placed it in there with the books earlier so they would be out of the way. And then I began to write this I still do not know what happened. Well I hope Sans gets here soon, I am nervous.

Entry 31  
Where is Sans it has been at least a day now, I am getting hungry he always brings me food at least 2 times a day, did he forget about me. And were did that puzzle that he left me go, actually were did everything go my backpack is gone to and it had all my supplies. I do not understand what is going on, I have been trying to talk with Gaster as well because I haven’t seen hide nor hair of him since I entered the underground.

Entry 32  
Something is not right Sans should be here, he would not forget about me. I started banging on the door yelling trying to get someones from outsides attention, but nothing. What is going on something happened that day with that child but what. Wait I hear something there is a shuffling sound coming from outside I gonna hide under a table.

Entry 33  
Sans opened the door I ran at him and thew my arms around him hugging him as tightly as I could and saying that I was so worried that something had happened to him. Then I was thrown across the room and he growled “who are you and how did you get into my lab,” he had forgotten me. Everything that had happened he forgot, I slumped over at this point. I told him that he should read his newest notebook, the one with stuff about me. Then it hit me there had been a reset but how was I still here. I asked him what he thought could cause this but he just went to the machine grabbed the newest notebook, slammed the door then vanished. I ran to the door to try and open it but it was locked. I had been forgotten, but I still remembered it all. What had happened?

Entry 34  
I woke up and there was a burger next to me as well as a blanket even if he did not remember me at least he was trying to take care of me. I was thinking that maybe Gaster had taken me to the void again, and while I was there the world had reset, leaving me to remember but everyone else to forget. I did not know what to do I was thinking about what the one that controlled Frisk about how they said that they used their magic to reset over and over. Maybe we could remove Frisks magic completely from her but I did not even know if that was possible I wanted to ask Sans. Maybe he just needs to warm up to me again.

Entry 35  
Sans was waiting for me when I woke up today he said that he had read what he wrote and that he would trust me, so I began to tell him what had all happed to me and what I think could be done about all this, he seemed surprised with all this. “so they are being controlled at times, and when they are not being controlled their work at breaking the barrier just gets reset by that same person.” he questions me. Yes I shouted that is just what I said just shortened. “that seems a little bit far fetched is all i am saying. i mean who tells you all that has happened and is happening.”  
Well you tell him about how they called you an anomaly and how they seemed prepared to kill you then poof you were is blackness. He nods in understanding “so they figured you would never be able to tell a soul cause you would be dead or would not remember, but you must have been taken to the void were the reset did not effect you.  
He seems to want to say more but he motions you to him and then he grabs you and you teleport. We were than out in the cold and there is a big door in the distance it has the delta rune on it. He points and says that Frisk comes out of that door at this time every reset. So we stand there and we wait, it is cold out and I am freezing but I suck it up he notices anyway and gives me his hoodie. It was really warm I do not understand how but he must be warm as I snuggle into the warm fabric, we hear it. The door it is opening, we see a small figure come out of the doorway, and they are covered in dust. Sans grabs me and we teleport back to his lab. He left me here and said that he has something to take care of I learned earlier that when monsters die, they turn to dust so that means Frisk was killing. Were they being controlled again.


	7. Chapter 7

Entry 36  
I have been sitting, and waiting for Sans I hope hat he will be here soon I am worried what is Frisk kills him, or whoever is controlling her. What should I do I feel so useless just sitting here, I must try to think of a way to get out of the lab so I can get something done. I was hoping to get to the barrier again to maybe get a feel of it. I also want to know what is going on.

Entry 37  
I told the door to open I wiggled it and jiggled it but nothing happened it just stayed closed, I think I felt some of Sans magic on it I think he somehow mad it so I will not open for me. I do not know what is going, what if everyone else dies. Then I am stuck here well there will have to be a reset eventually. Right now I am sitting in the corner snuggled up to Sans’ hoodie now I understand why he wears it all the time it is so warm and comfortable. I shall maybe nap that will take my mind off of all this worry. The smell from the hoodie is making me feel comfortable like I am at home and the warmth is making me tired I shall put this in the machine, I do that after I finish each entry so that if there is a reset that this will still exist even if I am not down here.

Entry 38  
Sans got here he seemed really tired he said that he caught here and right now she is in one of the cells in someone called Alphys lab. He said that he would take me there and that we would try to get Frisk back maybe with Frisk we could work around what has happened. Well I hope that I can help I will try to talk to them, and see if I can get Frisk out we shall see what happens. I am worried about meeting Alphys though I have not met any monsters other than Sans, well I have talked to Gaster but that is different. I hope this goes well.

Entry 39  
Alright I really like Alphys she is a nice person, yes she is a bit weird but what am I gonna say, I’m weird to. Did you know that I love classical music, and classic rock music that is totally not music that should go anywhere near each other. But wait I am getting off track so we went to the cell and Sans said I could try and talk to her for a bit while he asked Alphys about the removal of magic.   
Who are you? I asked them I knew that she was not Frisk. She glared “I am Chara, if you really want to know. But what I want to know is how are you still here. You disappeared so I reset figuring that you would disappear to but here you are with me right now.”  
‘I do not need to tell you’ I said to here there was no way that I would spill the beans on how I got away from her. ‘I wish to speak to Frisk.’ She started laughing again as if it was funny I would never let Frisk out now you guys are obviously trying to work out how to get rid of me, I WILL NOT BE GOTTEN RID OF.”  
‘Well if you would stop trying to kill everything,’ she glared some more, than smiled sinisterly “So you and the Trash bag together now thats funny, I thought he would go for something more like him like a Halloween decoration.”  
She was so rude that I did not even give her an answer I just walked away, but as I was almost out the door I heard Frisk yes Frisk cry for help. I turned an saw a struggle going on you could see that something was not right. “To much determination.” Then it was Chara looking at me with a blank face.  
I told Alphys and she got this weird look on her face, and Sans grabbed me and told me that we should go that Papyrus would wonder were he was, and that I needed some food he was right. He brought me some of Papyrus’ spaghetti said he was sorry Grillbys was closed and disappeared. That made me nervous I do not really want to try it with the way Sans said he was sorry. I think I do not want to eat it I peeked at it and saw glitter, and sequins, that is not food. 

Entry 40  
I forced myself to eat the spaghetti because my stomach felt like it was eating itself but that was a bad thing to do, now I feel even worse. This is a bad joke isn't it Sans shall come in here to see if I ate it then laugh and give me some Grillbys right, I am gonna huddle in the corner till I feel better,

Entry 41  
Alphys said that she has a machine that can literally such determination out of a soul, said that it was made by the previous Royal Scientist, which was Gaster. Why would he need that, but I also found out that Alphys had done some DT(Determination) experiments herself on monsters. She told me this when we went down to look at the machine. She said that she was to afraid to tell the others about what she had been doing, I tried to console her and tell her we all make mistakes. She seemed to feel better about that and we talked about maybe we could hook up Frisks body to the machine and maybe it would break Chara’s control over her we shall try it later.

Entry 42  
It worked it actually worked, and when they woke up from the sedative that we had to give them it was Frisk with us. I had a long conversation with her we talked mostly about how we could stop what was going on. They said that they had an idea and working with my idea it just might work. They wanted to do what is called a True Reset they had been mostly been doing regular resets, because a True Reset took them back to the mansion with the kidnappers. They said Chara would pester them and promise them freedom until they gave in, then Chara would take there body and go to the underground, sometimes Frisk would have control and others Chara and sometimes it was a fight. She said that maybe a True Reset would help, that maybe I could help her get out, instead of Chara then they would not have to worry about Chara controlling them. Then we could go underground and save everyone, “But what if you do not remember.” Gaster you are here have you heard all that has happened.  
“Yes Y/N I can still watch all I just do not have the power speak with you.” What do you mean what if I do not remember I remembered all from the last reset. “ You did but only because you were in the void.” Well is there a way that you can make me remember. “I can try I hope that it will work.” Than I shall see you on the other side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting stranger than I wanted it to but I began trying to think of ways to lengthen the story and keeping an ok plot.

Entry 43

So this is the last time that I shall ever right in this journal or diary whatever you want to call. It I shall place it in Sans weird machine so that I will be able to keep it. Gaster will try to give me my memory after the True Reset, them me and Frisk will get out together and then she will not make that deal with Chara and maybe we will be free of her. I am worried what if I do not remember even though I have not met many of the monsters down here I feel . . . I do not know safe at home down here. I am really enjoying my time with Sans as well we have been hanging out more. I can not wait till we meet on a time line that we do not have to worry about dying I really like him. Crap maybe I should not write this stuff down he might read it. Well its already written and in pen so what can I do man this is weird when you write a diary you never think anyone will ever read it.

I hope that Sans will remember me and all the stuff that we have done together, sometimes he remembers the small things he said. Well all I can do is hope. Good Bye See you soon.

 

**TRUE RESET**

 

Diary 2

Entry 1

Alright I must get out of this place these people are insane saying that I have magic and that I will help them. The other people that are here that I assume are people that have been kidnapped as well seem fine with all of this as if they are brain washed or something. Today was weird as I was looking around the mansion I saw a child they were being dragged off into one of the rooms they looked so familiar as if I knew them. But I have never seen them in my life before. I felt a strange presence today as if I was being followed by a shadow I did not like that.

 

Entry 2

So I was out wondering today and that child from the other day runs up to me and hugs me, and is signing to me, I tell them that I do not know sign language and that I think that they are thinking that I am someone else because I have never seen them before in my life. Then a static like voice thats clicking says “You will have to wait she needs time to remember.” What was he talking about me remember what do I not remember what am I forgetting, or have forgotten. Sometimes when I’m alone I feel empty as if there is something or someone missing from my life that had an important impact.

 

Entry 3

“Remember” the voice said, then poof all these memory’s came into my head, they seem to be mine but why did I not remember them. I then went to Frisk they explained a bit more to me because I did not remember everything, just certain things. Mostly about a skeleton named Sans, we seemed to get along well. Frisk explained about my idea and how I escaped, but she had used the power of an evil spirit to escape. They also explained what our idea was to save the underground, and to erase her magic. I got a headache after talking about all this stuff and I went to my room to write this then to take a nap. My head is killing me what is going on.

 

Entry 4

I truly remember all of it I remember how I escaped and how to get to the barrier. I will get us out, me and Frisk will free the monsters. Then we shall stop these people, I remember talk of them wanting to destroy monster. “Yes my Child it is good that you are remembering all.” Gaster what did I tell you about doing that I said it freaks me out and not to do it.

 

“I have something important to tell you. You shall not go to the barrier like you did last time you will have to go to the hole with Frisk and fall down with her.”

Hole she fell down a hole thats how she go down there.

“Yes she fell down and worked her way through the whole underground, you will have to befriend everyone even the evil flower.”

 

That can’t be to hard right I mean we will not be reseting this will be the last one, so we shall only do this once and when we are done Frisk shall give up her powers, I hope that she is ok with that. I need to start to collect supplies for out escape I will need more food this time.

 

Entry 5

We are prepared and shall escaped tonight and maybe get to that cabin I stayed at last time line. Its weird thinking that all that stuff happened on a different time line. Gaster said he shall warn me if anything bad will happen. I hope we can get there soon, I miss Sans even though we did not have much time together I feel a connection to him. Its strange I have never felt this way before about anything. I asked Frisk if she knew were the hole into the mountain was. She said that she remembers everything, it was like watching her body but having no way to control it.

This will work fine we already sort of know what is going to happen right we shall get this to work it will be fine. If I keep telling myself that then it must be true right.

 

Entry 6

Well we got out with only a little help from Gaster telling me were guards were, and were the cabin was because I did not remember were it was. I had to carry Frisk there she was half asleep the whole time, well she can’t be more than ten so its understandable. When I got to the cabin though I was surprised its different not by a lot just a small thing. There was a singing fish hanging on the wall and I now that was not there before. Gaster told me that a true reset can change small things in the world but a normal reset will do nothing. Man time magic is truly dangerous, we changed the world maybe not a lot but a little. I mean what if we made that person like singing fish, they are creepy. Well I shall go to sleep now this will take me less time to get to town this time because I know what I am doing.

 

Entry 7

Its been a few days since I have written anything not much has happened but right now we are at the hole. Its a giant gapping maw its frightening, is this why people disappear when they go to Mt. Ebbot I heard a rumor once about that if you go there you never come back. We are resting here for now because Frisk said we will need all our strength to survive the fall. We have to fall what if it kills us. Frisk said not to worry she never got hurt to badly when she fell it was after she fell she got hurt, she would not tell me anything more though. This is nerve wracking what if I did all this just to die on a fall down into the underground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving, I am in for a busy day today so I wrote this yesterday. Hope you enjoy!

Entry 8  
We are alive we got a little ruffed up, but we were fine other than that, so we began to walk. The first thing we met was a flower it seemed innocent enough when I first saw it but I was surprised when it turned and looked at us with a sinister smile ‘So you don’t have Chara’ it hissed, ‘well now I can kill you.’ Then whoosh a ball of fire thew him away and a large goat like lady asked us if we were ok, and if that flower had hurt us at all. Her name was Toriel caretaker of the ruins. She healed us, and started to lead us to her home at the end of the runes. After she took us through a few traps telling us that the ruins were full of them, then she left us in a long hall like room, Frisk made us leave right away and we traversed through the rest if the ruins with Toriel phoning us every once and a while.  
When we got to Toriel's house she was trying to call us, she saw us and almost freaked out she asked if we were all right, checking us everywhere, somehow we had ended up unscathed. We had talked our way out of all the fights that had ocurred. Toriel would be proud if she had seen us she seemed happy when told us about encounters and told us to talk to a dummy.   
Right now I am on the floor in the room that she told us that we could stay in she seemed a bit leery about me maybe its because I am an adult, when I am done writing this I think I will go find her and talk to her. I hope that I can give her piece of mind, I was wondering if I can just leave myself and leave Frisk here, but I do not want to leave her alone what if Chara comes back.

Entry 9  
So I had a chat with Tori, yes she told me to call her that she said that Toriel was to formal. She explained that yes she was nervous about me, that an adult had never fallen just children and teens. It was sad that she feared me just because I am adult, I did not tell her that I have magic. I do not really know much about my magic anyway so it is like it is not even there anyway, I wonder what I can really do. While we were talking Frisk ran into the room she was in a panic she thought that I had left or that it had all been a dream. After me and Tori calmed her down we went to the kitchen and had some pie it was butterscotch cinnamon interesting I liked it.   
I know now that I must save them we have to find a way to break the barrier without hurting anyone, I was told that they needed a soul to break it, but there has to be another way. I mean I could have sworn that I felt it crack when I placed the rune against it but that was from the outside. Well we will think of something but for the moment we will stay with Toriel, I do not want to leave.

Entry 10  
Tori said that we need to leave I do not know why but I write this before we leave I hope nothing bad has happened. I will miss her, she seems that she does not want us to leave.

Entry 12  
When we left it was snowy, I was so weird I never saw anything of the underground other than Sans and Alphys lab. Its so cool, we walked along a path then we started to hear someone behind us I looked back and nobody was there. Frisk said not to worry she had a funny look on her face, as if she knew what was happening, when I thought about it later I guess she did. We walked up to a bridge then it was like we were frozen and could not walk and crunch, crunch, crunch. “don’t you know how to greet a new friend, you turn around and shake their hand.” I was like that voice it almost sounds like, I turned around as fast as I could, it was Sans.  
I ran and gave him a hug, that seemed to freak him out a bit though. I squeezed him saying that I missed him, then he hugged me back, saying that he did not think that I would remember him. He seemed relieved, then hes said that Papyrus was on his way and hid Frisk behind a very conveniently shaped lamp, and me in his little guard shack, its filled with old ketchup bottles, he must drink th stuff I thought to myself. Papyrus came and yelled at Sans about being lazy, he told some puns that were so bad that they were funny, and then he ran off.   
Sans got us to do all of Papyrus’ puzzles it was so fun, there was all sorts there as a shocking maze that we followed Papyrus’ steps through, strange o to x puzzles, and a trap with spaghetti, I had to stop Frisk from trying to eat it, she said that she wanted to be nice to him and tell him it was good. Later when we ran into him and he asked about it, I told him we left it for him, he got really happy about it I think I did the right thing. He is a really strange skeleton.

Entry 14  
Its funny so we had been staying at the in, and when we went forward Papyrus was there trying to stop us Frisk said she would deal with this. I was worried but I knew that he would never hurt her to badly it was not that he is a wimp, he is just to kind. He does not know that we will be killed when we get taken to the capital, I do not have the heart to tell him.  
Frisk somehow ended up going on a date with Papyrus, that is actually going on right now, Its almost comical Frisk says she just wants to be friends with him but will go to make him happy. I was gonna hang out with Sans while this was transpiring but he just up and vanished after we entered Snowdin, i wonder were he went off to. I think I will go look for him Frisk says he’s at Grillbys’ a lot so there I shall go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N did not know you were so superstitious


	10. Chapter 10

Entry 15  
I went to Grillby's he was there, not really a surprise I hear it was a place that he hung around alot. I went to go sit beside him and then he stopped me and grabbed something off the chair. It looked like a woopie-cushion did he plan on trying to trick someone to sit on it. I asked what that was about and he said “some weirdo puts these all over the place,” I smirked hmm I wonder who. We got into conversation, it was just like the first time I met we seemed so comfortable together. I had never fit in well with other people but he seemed different, he made me feel. We laughed together about Papyrus’ date with Frisk, about how his puzzle was just a joke to piss of Papyrus.   
I really enjoy his company I kind of just want to stay down here forever, but we must continue. I asked Sans if he can take me to Alphys’ so we can talk about all the barrier stuff with her again, he said maybe. He does not seem to keen on us leaving either but I do not want to leave I just want to visit Alphys.  
Sans invited us to stay at his house because we do not have very much gold. I am right now staying in his room, man its a mess there is a tornado in the corner, papers everywhere. It seems he tried to clean up a bit. At least it does not stink when I first saw it that was what I was worried about, the bed is crap though.

Entry 16  
Today I woke up to a surprise Sans had tried to make pancakes, tried was the main word though. Half of them were still a bit raw inside, and the other half were burnt beyond recognition. I was surprised but pleasantly surprised no body had ever made breakfast for me other than my parents, when I was a kid. I ate them anyway and told him how he could fix the problem that he seemed to have, he had the temperature on to high and it cooked the outside to fast and the inside never go the chance to cook. When I thanked him he turned blue and disappeared, it was kind of cute.

Entry 17  
Man today was the day for surprises after breakfast Sans took me out and we went to waterfall, to what they call the wishing room. We sat there and stared at the ceiling maybe wishing on the sparkling rocks or maybe just thinking. I ended up snuggled up to Sans and asleep, I woke up and he was gently stroking my hair. But when he noticed I was up he said that he needed to go and pulled me up and back to the house. He must have gone to one of his jobs, Papyrus left a note saying that he took the small human with him to his post. He and Frisk seem to get along well, that is a good thing Frisk seems to need friendship more than anything, I still wonder what Toriel was afraid of, why did we have to leave. Was someone trying to get into the ruins that did not belong I will ask Sans later if he knows what happened.

Entry 18  
Ok so I asked Sans when he got home, he looked a bit guilty. He then explained how he read your diary and knew that you would be coming eventually. He had been worried though and was trying to get into the ruins to meet me there. I ended up hugging him and telling him that it was alright, we needed to leave the ruins eventually anyway. He had turned blue again, and muttered about wanting to find something and ran up to his room. Wonder what that was all about.

Entry 19  
Sans took me to Alphys’ lab today, he seemed a bit nervous about it. I told him it would be fine it was fine last time so it would be fine now. I think he is afraid Frisk will do something to Papyrus, but he was fine yesterday so he will be fine today. So we talked about different things that I had talked to her about last time line. We talked about removing magic, she said that it was possible for a human to get there magic taken away but the person needs to confirm that, if they did not the spell would not work. That is cool magic is amazing but also very dangerous especially in the hands of humans, we as a species seem to want to abuse any type of power that we have.   
Sans talked Alphys into going to talk to Asgore, the king, if we which is Sans and Alphys and me hidden being magicked in. We have been wanting to do some testing on the actual barrier, with the other rune I found last time line, with my soul, and a few other ways. I hope this works.

Entry 20  
Sans took me and Frisk to Grillby's after supper with Papyrus his food really is inedible, I tried to show him what to do but when I wasn't looking he turned up the heat and threw in some sequins. I turned to look and the pot had somehow started on fire. He started a pot on fire when I went to just wash a spoon in the sink, I almost screamed what the fudge brownie how did this happen. So we were at Grillby's and we got into talking, Frisk had gone to play with the dogs they loved her, just bout random things we wanted to do when we got out of this hole. Then for some reason Frisk ran up to Sans and shoved him right at me. We were both knocked to the floor, and when I got back to my senses I felt something on my face, so I opened my eyes and Sans teeth were against my face. I shoved him back right away and ran out, it was almost like a kiss. I felt so hot, my face was probably a tomato.   
I ended up running back to their house and fell on the couch and hid myself under the blanket. And of course Papyrus hears me and comes down, he saw me and asked me if I was all right I lied and said I was fine but I do not know. Right now I am hiding in a closet that is under there stairs, Sans and Frisk came back not long after Papyrus went back upstairs. I ran over to them and hid, I think that Sans knows that I am here I do not know how. I think that I will stay here for a bit.  
I am still trying to figure out why Frisk pushed Sans into me, was it an accident or on purpose. She looked like she did it on purpose, was that the reaction she was looking for or what. I do not know I kind of like Sans but I do not know if I do in that way. But I did like that impromptu kiss even though it was an accident..

Entry 21   
So I waited in the closet for a few hours, hoping that everyone else would be asleep. But I went out and got myself a glass of water and Sans was sitting at the table. He looked kind of nervous so I just acted like nothing had happened at Grillby's, and I asked him how Frisk had done. He said that she had somehow one them all out of their money playing poker, how does she even know how to play poker. We both got a good laugh out of that as he tried to explain the expressions that were on the dogs faces. It was good nothing seems to have changed but then I thought about it and blushed. His thoughts seemed to follow the same track and he turned blue, he got a nervous look again. Then he asked me out, for a date a real date to a fancy restaurant by hotlands. I said yes then ran out, I had to look through my bag for something that I could wear. Turns out that nothing that I own is fancy, its mostly jeans, and shirts, and a warm hoodie. Gaa what am I gonna do, I do not know if the bunny that owns the shop down the road will have what I need. Noo is it rude to call her a bunny cause she looks like a rabbit, yes it has to be I shall never say that out loud to anyone around.  
I think that I am just over thinking this and panicking it will work out fine. I do not even know when this is gonna happen after I finished blushing in happiness, I went back to the kitchen cause I did not see him leave but he was not there. He must have teleported to his room, lazy pants.


	11. Chapter 11

Entry 22

Alright in the morning I went to the rabbits store, I found the perfect outfit. I will ask Sans when he gets home from work when this will go down. I don’t know what will happen, never been to a fancy restaurant before, I really have no standards when it comes to that you could take me to a fast food and I would be happy. Gaa does that make me weird.

 

Enty 23

I am hiding in the closet again. Sans said that we could go out tomorrow night because he is free from work, gaa what am I gonna do. It was fine when I did not have a specific date but now that I know when I am kinda freaking out. Not in a bad way or anything, I want to go on this date I just do not know if he will like me or if these are romantic feelings that I am feeling. How does one know if they like someone, do you get happy when you see the person or does your heart seem to beat faster when they are near. Then there is some stupid sayings that I hate like ‘Love means never having to say you're sorry’ is that some stupid thing were you are supposed to know that they are sorry for what they said, I just think thats rude you should say your sorry even if they know that you are sorry. I truly do not know what love is but its to soon for love why am I even mentioning it. 

But I would say that I do want to be more than friends with him, he is so kind to me and Frisk even after all that has happened. He took us in when we could have just stayed at the inn at the other side of town. He refused to take the money I offered him for letting us stay here, he told me that freeing them would be payment enough for staying here, and that Papyrus loved having Frisk here. That just made me even more determined to free them.

 

Entry 24

How does one act when they are on a date, I am so nervous about this I think that I will ask Papyrus what he thinks I can do. I am kind of nervous about talking to Papyrus I never talk to him much, just to thank him for the inedible food then running away, he gets along with Frisk more than me. I am not much of a outgoing person so I do not know how this kind of stuff goes.

 

Entry 25

Papyrus gave me a dating manual, he said that it had very important I do not know it seems a bit weird. Some were kind of things that you should do like wear something nice for you date. But then it says to you should give them something as a present, presents don’t you have to get further along in the relationship before you give them something, I mean is it not a little weird to give someone that you do not know very well a present. Then it went on to say if they wore something nice that means they like you to, but what if they can not really afford something really nice. Like me I kind of just hoped what I got was nice, I mean I had to convert is look a little because it was made for people with tails so I had to fix that, and all these people are really tall so it was to long for me. Will all the clothing still look nice even though it was changed, man this is just stupid I will give the book back to him and just act like we are hanging out like normal.

 

Entry 26

So I gave him back the book then he kept asking me who I was going out with, I did not really want to tell him so I just ran away. Was that rude, yes but I did not think that he would like me to date his brother so I did not want him to know.  I will make him some spaghetti and tell him that I am sorry. Frisk will need some real food to eat anyway so that can be for them for supper.

 

Entry 27

Ok so Sans has been hiding in his room all day I do not know what he has been doing, I just found out when I told Papyrus I made him and Frisk spaghetti, he said that he was probably still asleep. I went and knocked but there was no answer did he teleport somewhere.

 

Entry 28

It went great, it was so fun, I can’t say it went off without a hitch but we had fun so thats what was important.  So we went to the  restaurant that happened to be in Mettetons hotel, who Sans hates(but so do I). It was horrible the tables were set up nicely and there were candles but there were no chairs so we had to stand, and the food we got was cold. So when we started eating a commotion started and we looked to the door and saw Mettaton. Sans grabbed me and teleported, we ended up in a village full of little cat dog sort of creatures, they were kind of cute yet creepy at the same time. He said he was sorry but M ettaton was created to kill humans, he did not want to have me hurt. I told him that it was fine that it was not even that nice there. But that I was still hungry and that maybe we could go to Grillbys’. So that is were we went we got at little table in the corner and had burgers, and fries. We had the best time there I think he should have taken me there from get go. But the best is yet to come when we got home, he kissed me. It was on purpose it was so amazing, but then he said that he did not know what he was doing and that he was sorry and ran up to his room. Did he mean the whole kiss or did he think that he did it wrong. I do not know but I liked it, I wrote him a little note and told him just that and slipped it under his door hopefully he will find it. Hopefully it will not get weird. . .


	12. Chapter 12

Entry 29

So he told Papyrus that we were going out, it was kind of weird he go all excited and hugged me and swung me around and then said that he had always wanted to have a sister. In my head I was screaming no to fast I don’t even know much about Sans other than he likes bad puns, and ketchup. I kinda just looked at Sans for direction but he was already gone. So I gently told Papyrus that I did not know if it would work out maybe after we got to know each other we would not fit. But he just gave me a strange look and then went on about how we needed to make Frisk a room since I would be staying with Sans. I do not understand what went on there it was kind of strange.

 

Entry 30

So Frisk told me that they want to stay with them here till we find a way to break the barrier that is fine I think. Alphys has still not gotten back to us whether she was able to talk Asgore into letting us go to the barrier. Maybe she has just been to nervous to go talk to him she seems the type that will try to stall something for as long as possible. 

Sans told me that he has a surprise for me I do not know what he is planning but he told me that we would have to take Frisk with us.

 

Entry 31

I was surprised but Sans took us to the door and we were able to talk with Toriel, we told her about how we  were planning to break the barrier. I asked her to come out of the ruins, she said that she would think about it, she told me she did not think so though because if she left there would be nobody to take care of the people in the ruins, and what if another human fell.

I took great thought into that but I do still want her to come out and live here with us, but then I thought were would she stay the skele bros house was pretty full with the four of us here. I guess it would be best for her to stay there so she has a home but I will not tell her that.

 

Entry 32

Alphys finally called, and she said that he would let us see the barrier, but only if they all stopped in for tea before. So Sans has left me here and told me he would come and pick me up when he got to the barrier. I hope that nothing goes wrong, and that Sans is not using to much energy using his shortcuts, to come over to Snowdin, then to go back to the barrier that is a far trip. I hope that we will be able to get some information or maybe find a way to break the barrier.

 

Entry 33

Sans seemed stressed when he got here to pick me up he said that he needs a little time in his lab to do something I wonder what happened.

 

Entry 34

That was useless nothing we did to the barrier did anything. The ruin, me telling it to break, all sorts of other things. We did not try and use my soul though, I think that they were afraid that it would kill me if they use my soul to break the barrier. We did get some information, it seems that the barrier is a little bit weaker than when Alphys had done tests on it when she first became the Royal Scientist. I wonder if that is because of what I did to it last time line.  I think I will ask Sans about it when we are along next time.

Today we are going to go to Grillbys’ before Papyrus makes his spaghetti maybe if we are not there he will not try to force it on us. My tries at showing him how to make it edible seem to go right through him. But I did write a list on the fridge of all the stuff that could kill or hurt a human if it is in there food, so it has gotten a little better no sparkles yay. Its now just either burnt (no clue how he does that) beyond recognition, or crunchy, but he has not added anything inedible.

 

Entry 35

Grillbys’ was fun me and Sans got some time alone because Frisk went to play with the dogs they seemed a bit nervous and stopped using real money, they started to use dog treats instead. So that means that she came home with a bunch of them I think that she wants to feed them to annoying dog. That stupid dog he tried to steal a pair of my socks one day, he was digging through my bag when I got back from a walk and he popped his head out with my socks in his mouth. I caught him though and he learned that he should never steal from me again. Before you think no I did not hurt him, I just showed him the wrong of his ways by hanging him off the balcony, I have renamed him ‘Black Hayate’ but he still needs to learn a lot, I saw him trying to steal Papyrus’ special attack when he was practicing. I dumped him in the river nearby, he never tried to do that again. He has seemed to learn some manners now. 

But me and Sans had a good time I learned that he was really good with sciency stuff, I myself have not clue about any of that stuff and when he started to talk of it I was like a hu, a hu, yup, sure. I do not thin that I can even learn this kind of stuff I was never very good at science when I was in school. But after that we got into talking about other things that made more sense, we talked about the barrier. I mentioned about the rune not remembering if I had told him about it before. He was confused about that as well, because if the structural integrity did not change back after a reset then the barrier would stay broken if Frisk at ever broken it. Sans said that he did not know if Frisk had ever really broken the barrier he had nothing in his journals about it. This is a very interesting discovery, what if Frisk did never break the barrier. What if is was not effected by the resets this is an interesting concept.

 

Entry 36

I got to thinking about that and if the barrier is weaker now than it was before than maybe that 6 souls that they have now would be enough for the barrier to break. What if they could break the barrier with them now what if we could all be free. I need to tell my thoughts to Alphys but I do not have any contact information for her I will have to ask Sans for it when he gets back from work. He always seems to be working yet he is always sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get the black hayate reference


	13. Chapter 13

Entry 37

I was sleeping by the  time he got back, then when I woke up he was gone. I think I will just ask Papyrus if he knows a way I can get in contact with her, this is very important I hope that it is anyway. To keep myself busy I think that I will clean up the house, it seems to be getting a little dusty, I understand why they hate dust so much. I was reading the books in the libraby and one of the books was about monster funerals, it said they spread the monsters dust over what they love. So they turn into dust when they die, thats horrible, maybe we should not go to the surface. It would be so easy for the humans to murder the monsters and get away with it.

I wonder if I should tell her or it I should keep this to myself, and keep us safe from the real monsters.

 

Entry 38

I must tell them, we have to get out of here I remembered that the people at the mansion, they talked about wanting to kill all the monsters. I never told anyone about that, I kind of forgot about it myself because I did not understand what that all meant back then.  I must get a hold of her right away I am going to go to Sans guard post in waterfall and hope that he is there this needs to be done now there is a threat that needs to be taken care of.

 

Entry 39

Sans was there, when I told him he disappeared right away I hope that he does not get into any trouble for leaving his post. It was a bit of a difficult trek back to their house it seems the area between Snowdin and Waterfall get snowstorms its weird. While I was walking Black Hayate joined me he is really well behaved now, he has not stolen anymore random objects from people like he used to. Right now he’s snuggled up at my feet, he is so warn like a mini heater. I wish all dogs would take care of themselves like he does, I have fed him before but he just sniffs it then leaves maybe he is just really picky though.

I hope that things go well with Sans and Alphys, right now I think that I will take a nap with Black Hayate while I am waiting I have not been sleeping well worrying all the time its not good for anyone. Well I just need to think positive.

 

Entry 40

Alphys said that Asgore had told her that she could go to the barrier and do whatever she wants to with it, so we are going to gather the souls and we will try to  break it. I hope that it will work there is a small part of me that does not want this to work, and I hate that why do I not want them to be free I think. But I do know that it will be harder for them, no us when we get out there will be chaos. People will freak out it will not be safe, people will try and kill monsters, and some will succeed. I do not know what I should think but I am still afraid it is nerve wracking.

 

Entry 41

I worked the barrier broke, the message is being sent out that it has broken, I am at Sans’ house right now collecting mine and Frisk’s things.I am still nervous but I have Sans with me, we will do this together. I hope that this will all goes over well I have butterfly’s in my belly just trying to get out.

 

Entry 42

I am at the barrier Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus went through already. Asgore was greatly surprised when we went through his castle but when he learned that I had helped with the barrier he seemed pacified for now. I am just sitting here I am to nervous to go through I figured if I wrote in here I would get the nerves to be able to go through. I hear Sans calling for me, I guess I must go before he freaks out, since this is my last entry I shall say goodbye.


	14. Extra

"That is how I met your beautiful mother Serif."

"Sans are you reading her my old diaries again," Y/N whispered as she got into the den that they were using as a nursery while they tried to repair the damage that had been done when Undyne, had tried to 'help' them make the crib, she had ended up destroying half the room somehow.

"what she likes it, it makes her go to sleep," Sans murmurs, setting her in the crib and turning to you. He walks up to you and gives you a hug, "and i enjoy it as well it reminds me that you truly do love me"

"Its not appropriate for a child," she gently reminded. "Some of the stuff I wrote down was really strange."

"ya I know, like how you started 'if your reading this i'm probably dead' you are so funny." Sans chuckled deeply as he dragged you out of the room, “we need to do something romantic, we have not been able to do anything since serif was born.”

“Thats having a kid for you, never get to have fun anymore,” she stated as he shoved her down onto the couch.

“you know thats not true, but i have a romantic evening planned out for us tonight, now you stay right there.” he purred huskily as he left the room.

She yawned and grabbed the blanket that was folded at the end of the couch, it had been a long week. Trying to do all the things they had learned about raising children, but learning about and doing something are totally different things. It was exhausting but it was totally worth it for that little bundle of joy that they called Serif.

While she lay down on the couch to rest her eyes Sans was in the kitchen preparing snacks for the movie that he had set up for them to watch, Papyrus had helped him pick out a romantic movie for them to watch that was not a Mettaton movie. He was preparing healthy foods for her though, cutting up fruit and vegetables, because he had read on-line that they were good for people and could help with energy. He smiled to himself as he cut the fruit into cute shapes, he was remembering a time that he had done exactly this for Papyrus when he was little.

Man had time flown when there were no more resets, but life was finally at peace. There were no more kill all the monster riots, or news stations telling people that they did not belong. It was nice there were still racists out there, but people were racist towards each other so it was just to be assumed that they would be racist towards others.

He grabbed the plate with cut up snacks and walked to the living room, “sleeping already, and the fun hasn’t even happened.”

“Just had a long day,” Y/N yawned as she sat up stretching. “O yummy you made a fruit plate.”

“not just fruits some veggies as well, i also have a movie all picked out for us to watch,” he said as he passed her the plate and turned on the tv and played the dvd.

When it started she laughed “You did not pick this you would never choose this movie,” she giggled some more as she pointed at the screen were there was a stupid robot that looked like a tv.

“what the, i told him no mettaton.” He murmured, “what, i did need a little help choosing the movie.” He growled as he saw your look.

“Its fine with, if you are ok with watching it.”

“never in a million years,” he turned off the tv as fast as he could.

“Well,” she whispered crawling towards him. “There are other ways we can entertain ourselves.” She leaned down and kissed his teeth.

“you do know that i am a skeleton” he gasped as she slipped her fingers under his shirt and touched his ribs.

“So were did Serif come from,” she said licking were his ear would be.

“magic” he said teleporting them to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it the end, I hope not I am planning to write another one with what happens after they get out. I hope that you enjoyed this and thank you for all the kudos and comments they were inspiring. =^.^=
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
